Fall
by ChryssaHart
Summary: When April loses her job, her father hires her as an assistant of a very skilled scientist at his company. In him April finds some odd similarities with faces she had struggled to forget, while the feeling of the sudden incidents of consecutive suicides being connected to his appearance arises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings! This is a story I have put much thought into. I really hope I can pull it off before I get a major writer's block and stop writing for a while. Don't let that get it the way though. I am planning on updating this story weekly, starting from today, unless there are many, many reviews that demand otherwise. Please excuse any occasional grammar and/or vocabulary errors, since English is not my native tongue.

**P.S.:** I had thought about many little details of the story but not the title. This story is named "Fall" as today it is the first day of Autumn. Please enjoy your reading!

**Fall**

**Chapter 1**

She was terribly tired. She had been carrying all those boxes by herself for over two hours. Her car was full. She was glad there was a little space left for her to sit and drive the way back home. She had packed everything, her books, papers, computer. She had even disassembled the bookcase she had bought for her office and carried it down the stairs.

She placed the last box somewhere between the others and stood up, stretching her aching back and sweeping the sweat that was dripping from her forehead. She turned to see the building one more time. She wasn't going far away, but she had the common feeling of separation troubling her. She watched it silently, observing the people who were running busily through the hallways, Frank, the guy who cleaned the large sound proof windows, the door opening and closing automatically every time someone walked by.

She had nice memories of this place. Coming early, staying 'till late, getting more and more tired. But it was worth it. She had been doing it for almost six years. It was inevitable to not get accustomed to this routine.

She took another quick glance and barged into her car. She couldn't fasten the seatbelt because of all the boxes covering it, so she just started the engine and took the way back home. Just like she always did. Only this time she knew she wouldn't be doing it again.

People nowadays, seem to be harder to convince than before. She knew a reporter's job was to provide accurate information, and that's what she did. No one seemed to believe her. People don't believe in supernatural aliens, UFOs and invasions. At least not the majority of them. And those who believe are not enough to make your articles sell, or at least not make you look like a fool.

Her boss was clear enough. People want real stories. Wars, political developments, and mainly gossip. He was clear enough when he made a fool out of her by screaming "You're fired!" and throwing her research on the floor while everyone was watching. The next day she returned humiliated, packed her things and left. Once and for all.

She waited impatiently for the traffic light to turn green. People walked among the streets, everyone caught up in their own routine, their own world. The real world. But April always knew better. And many other people did but it was easier not to ever admit it.

She really must have been a fool to attempt to publish such a story. Nothing had happened in about nine years and people seemed to have forgotten. But for April it was harder than that.

She tried to ignore it but the feeling was there. The same feeling she had when she was still in high school. Something big was about to happen. And not in the good way. She recalled the incidents from her dream. Four faces had appeared. Four faces she had desperately tried to forget. To shut them out of her life and make it normal. Even though it had hurt her, it had been for the best.

She hadn't seen or spoken to the turtles since she was sixteen. Still, their voices visited her in her sleep, their very eyes pleading her for help, warning her, telling her not to ignore her feeling any longer. They were stuck in her mind. But it wasn't right. She left herself acknowledge the feeling for a moment and what did she get? She lost her job. She wasn't going to let paranoia ruin the life she had so passionately created.

She turned left and met up with her entrance. She parked her car right beside one car she was really grateful to see there. She got out and spotted her father leaning in the car hood. Their gazes met and they greeted each other lovingly.

"It's good to see you here, dad!" April exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I figured you would need some help with the boxes and all…" he joked and returned her hug.

"You have no idea!" She said leaving a sigh of annoyance as she tried to intensify the physical pain she had suffered while trying to carry all these boxes on her own.

"I think we should get started…" her father commented while trying to avoid a laugh at her reaction.

…

She sipped the hot tea and let the flavor fill her senses. She felt overwhelmed by the taste of cinnamon and honey tickling her throat. She exhaled hot air and let the relief consume her. She was still very tired but she felt really grateful to the fact that she was finally able to relax after the whole process of moving out of her office.

Her father sat beside her on the couch, drinking his tea as well, in silence. She wanted to tell him about her feeling but she feared his reaction would be similar to her boss'. She rotated the cup in her fingers, took a few glances at it and finally placed it on the wooden table. She turned to face her father who spontaneously did the same thing.

"Thank you very much for coming here and helping." She said starting a conversation.

"No problem sweetheart! I still don't get why someone would fire you just because they didn't like an article of yours! It's such an immature behavior!" her father replied showing his irritation, as he raised his voice.

"Actually, it's more than that… I wanted to publish a story about aliens…" she said knowing her father understood more than she spoke of. She watched as his expression slowly shifted to anger and confusion.

"April! I thought you had stopped interfering with aliens and mutants a long time ago! It was very irresponsible of you to try and bring that out now that nothing's happening, of course you boss would think you're crazy!" he shouted confirming her earlier fears.

"Dad! I really haven't interacted with anyone since high school! It's just I started having one of those feelings again… But now it's more intense! I know that something is about to happen! I saw them in my sleep! I am not crazy Dad!" She shouted back defending herself. She stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen trying to avoid her father's gaze. She didn't want him to see her showing any weakness.

He stood up and guiltily followed her. He stood at the door and stared at her while she washed her face, trying to hold back her rising tears. After some moments she turned around and walked to his place where he watched her patiently with understanding.

She raised her head and stared at his eyes. "I'm sorry about that…" she said.

"Don't worry darling. It's probably from all the stress and stuff… I have an idea. Why don't you come and work at my company while you search for another job. It is a good opportunity to forget about what happened…" he offered her.

"Sounds good, dad… I really appreciate it!" She replied accepting his offer. Of course, she knew she couldn't blame it on stress. But she couldn't argue any longer.

"Meet me tomorrow at my office at seven! I'll tell you what to do then…" he said as he walked the way back to the living room and finally out of the apartment.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved at him as he walked down the stairs. He waved back and then disappeared.

April took the two cups of tea in her hands and headed to the kitchen. She carefully washed them and placed them in the cupboards. She went to the bathroom and had a cold bath to relax. Then, she fell onto her bed and slept. Hoping for a better night's sleep than the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fall_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_She was walking in the street. No one was around. She walked and walked with no destination. Suddenly she felt something vibrating. Then the sound came crushing her ears. She hurriedly searched in her handbag for the beeping object. She finally managed to reach her cell phone but when she pulled it out she faced a different object in her hands. Her T-phone. She had thrown that away years ago. What was it doing there? She saw the incoming call. "DONNY BOY" it said. It showed up with his picture just like it allays did when he called her. But he hadn't called her in years. She tried to turn it off. She wouldn't answer. She tried and tried but nothing. The sound grew louder and louder when…_

She opened her eyes abruptly and felt soaked in cold sweat. She turned her face to see the irritating beeping clock, and with a thrust she tore it into tiny pieces. She tried to calm down as her mind slowly drifted back to reality. "Not again…" was all she could think or say.

She stood up and headed to the bathroom to have a cold shower. She was once again consumed by that feeling and she couldn't do anything to let it go. It was only getting stronger as the days got by.

She put on a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans, and brushed her long red hair, as well as applied a ton of concealer to hide the dark circles that had formed under her eyes. She grabbed her handbag without checking for messages on her phone as usual, and headed to the entrance. She closed the door forcibly and after locking it she headed down the stairs.

She entered her car throwing her bag next to the driver's seat, and started driving to her father's company. After about twenty minutes she came to face the building with a sign titled "O'Neil: Science of Psychology" (A/N: Very creative…). She parked her car across the street and headed to the building.

She stepped through the door and met with the luxurious inside of the company. She hadn't been here many times but she remembered well how much she liked the simple design of the walls and furniture. She headed to the front desk and asked a woman named Sharon, as she figured from the label on her chest, if Mr. O'Neil had any business at the moment.

"You must be miss April!" The woman exclaimed as she realized who was referring to her. "You have become a beautiful woman! I bet you don't remember me, I used to give you chocolate whenever you came here… It's been a while…" she said starting to recall memories from the distant past.

"Oh, yeah… The chocolates…" April commented and gave her a smile even though she didn't remember her. She didn't want to let this poor enthusiastic woman down after all…

"Yeah!" she smiled once more. "Your father's been waiting for you in his office, 3rd floor to the right."

"Thank you very much!" she thanked her and headed to her father's office.

She was finally on the 3rd floor and was able to spot her father sitting on his desk through the transparent glass walls. She didn't need to knock the door as he spotted her as well and told her to come in.

She opened the door and sat on a chair facing her father. "Good morning!" she said giving him a smile.

"'Morning!" he answered exchanging the favor. He silently started organizing some files that laid on his desk. April waited for him for a few moments, but seeing that he didn't protest, she decided to ask.

"So, what job do you want me to do?" she said. Her father placed some last papers in a drawer and raised his head to meet her questioning gaze.

"Wait, I will tell you in a minute." he answered hinting something with his tone that April wasn't able to place.

After some additional silent moments the door opened. Before April was able to turn her head a young man around her age was sitting across her on another chair. He seemed a lot taller than her. His hair were a dark reddish brown, matching his eyes. He hadn't spoken since he barged into the room so when he finally greeted April's father, she was able to notice a small gap between his teeth. That, and the fact that he was wearing a purple T-shirt was enough to cause April to raise her eyebrow at the obvious irony. She tried to ignore it and concentrated on what her father had to say.

"This is David. He has been working here for a week now and he is doing better than any other employee I have ever hired. I figured that since I am entrusting him a more serious job, he could use an assistant…" her father explained and suddenly everything seemed clearer.

Her father stopped narrating, and gave a look to David, inquiring him to introduce himself properly. He got the sign and said: "I'm David, nice to meet you!". He offered his hand to her.

She reluctantly took his hand in hers and shook it. "April. Nice to meet you too." She answered still troubled by the unorthodox resemblance. David hadn't stopped gazing at her since he made his appearance and April found herself doing the same thing. She studied his movements, his reactions, his manners. Everything seemed familiar. She was already confused by the dreams she had, and this was only making things more difficult.

"Good!" Sounded Mr. O' Neil and she snapped out of her thoughts. They both turned to face him as he gave them the last few details. "You can help him write his research down, hand him everything he needs, etc. He does a remarkable job in the psychology pills factor and he deserves a second hand. I think you two will get along very well." He turned his gaze to David. "You take her upstairs and show her your lab and everything else you judge she needs to know." he finished giving orders.

"Sure thing!" the man answered back and headed to the door. Before he stepped out he turned to face April and said: "Are you coming?". She quickly took a glance of her father for approval, and when he nodded, she started following David.

She walked behind him, slightly observing him. He seemed like an average human, nothing really strange with him, apart from the feeling that he was not a complete stranger to her.

They reached the fourth floor and April was amazed to see that it was smaller than she expected. There was a small hallway connecting the stairs to the floor and then a white metallic door leading to one single lab. Inside it there was every kind of equipment and in the middle of the room laid a table with two chairs next to it.

April slowly followed David, observing her surroundings, and when he reached the table she stopped. He took one chair and sat on it and then motioned her to sit on the other one. That's what April did.

The situation was a little awkward between them. April avoided eye-contact with him until he protested and began a conversation.

"So, I was thinking that it would be better if we got to know each other before we start working… Just don't tell your dad that we wasted time for that…" he joked making it inevitable for April to hold her laugh back. Suddenly her mood was lightened and she felt a lot eager to actually get to know David.

"Don't worry, I won't!" she joked back and he smiled.

"I'm relieved now! Well, in case you didn't know I'm David, I am a very skilled scientist and I am twenty-four." He said giving her a little piece of information about himself.

"Really? With the looks of you I wouldn't have thought you were younger than me!" April commented expressing her surprise.

"Younger? Really? How old are you?" he asked equally surprised.

"Twenty-five."

"Damn! Close enough!" He said and they both started laughing.

"So, I am April, I used to work as a reporter until they fired me, and since you know my age, I live alone in a small apartment." she said resting her hands on the table.

"Nice! I wish I lived alone! I still live with my brothers and father…" he added.

"I used to live with my father a while ago. I don't have any siblings. My mother never had the chance to have a second baby…" She said and her tone dropped showing sadness and disappointment as she recalled some faint memories of her mother before she died.

"I'm sorry… I never met my mother, but I think separation is harder than not knowing her at all…" he said showing sympathy.

"It might be… But I wouldn't trade the moments I spent with her for anything else…"

"I get it…" he said sincerely and then they both were quiet for a little while.

"How do you kill your time?" April asked feeling that she had to somehow change the subject.

"Mainly with my family. I often occupy myself with inventions and stuff, or I exercise, watch TV… Normal stuff…"

"Me too. Apart from the inventions of course… Science is not really my thing…"

"Then what are you doing here? I don't want an assistant that doesn't know what gravity is!" he said faking irritation.

"Ok! I'm not that clueless!" She answered ironically.

"Hope so, cause we have lots and lots of work to do…"

"Really, what is it that we are going to do exactly?" April questioned him.

"It seems like lately people are suffering from depression. I mean, you already knew that, but for a month or so, they have all been visiting psychologists and talking to them about it. Almost half of New York's population has been to the hospital because of it."

"Wow! I don't think I have ever suffered from depression… Stress and fear, maybe, but not depression… Even after losing my job and all…" she stopped before anything that had to do with her latest feelings and dreams slipped.

"Call yourself one of the lucky ones!". He said that as if the situation was a lot worse than it sounded. Which it probably was…

They spent about another half hour talking about themselves, exchanging experiences and ideas. It was already twelve by the time they realized they didn't have to sit around any longer.

David looked at the clock. " It's already noon! I had a great time talking with you but tomorrow we should get to work… We'll meet here at seven thirty if that's okay with you…"

"That's fine!" She said and stood up stretching her back. She grabbed her handbag and went closer to David.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" April said to him feeling awkward. He stopped gathering his things and turned to look at her.

"Yeah… Have a nice afternoon!" he said and reluctantly gave her a small hug.

This move was unexpected. April found herself feeling helpless in his arms as he offered her his hug. She was too shocked to return it, so he figured she felt weird and pulled back. April looked at him for one last time and started heading to the door feeling embarrassed. She was surprised to realize that under the nerdish scientist David looked like, laid a muscular and strong man. His arms around her made her feel safe. Even though she stayed in them for five seconds, she felt like she had been doing this for ages.

She opened the door and when she turned around to close it back, she heard her name being called. She peeked through the door, inside the lab, and met David's gaze.

"I suggest you don't wear that shirt tomorrow! It's too good to be ruined!" he shouted from a distance, half-joking.

"It's good to know!" She laughed and finally left the room. She didn't know exactly what they were about to do, but she guessed it wouldn't be so simple.

**A/N:** This is the second chapter... I'd love to know what you think is David's relation to the turtles if there is any... Please review cause I need motivation! Hope you enjoyed your reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall**

**Chapter 3**

She waited for the water to boil. As she stood still observing the hot liquid forming little bubbles inside it, she recalled memories from her dream. This time it was different. _She was at her father's company, walking lonely along the hallways. She entered a room and spotted her co-worker, David, sitting on his chair and looking at something through his microscope. She walked towards him, but he didn't turn around to greet her. When she finally reached him, she laid her hand on his back, trying to inform him of her arrival. He was taken aback, but when he turned around abruptly, April didn't meet with whom she was expecting. Donnie's eyes stared at her shocked. She blinked over and over. Every time she blinked, the two images shifted. David, Donnie, she wasn't able to tell. It seemed like the two of them had become one…_

The dream ended there. She didn't know what to think. She chose to ignore it once more and continue with her life, secretly hoping that all her questions would eventually be answered.

She took her tea in hand and headed to her couch. She sat there, put a small cushion behind her neck and turned the TV on. Her mind wasn't able to concentrate as she switched from channel to channel, until something caught her eye.

There was a young reporter on the screen. Blue eyes and red hair. The one she soon realized was her replacement but didn't care nevertheless. The news she transferred were more shocking than her appearance. Over fifteen people committed suicide during the night.

Over fifteen people only in New York. During one night. This didn't make any sense. People did commit suicide. It wasn't uncommon. But fifteen in one night? That was unbelievable, depressing. And then she recalled what David had told her the previous day. Many people had been to the hospital due to depression and now many people committed suicide. If the two events weren't somehow connected, April would feel grateful she got fired. She was never mistaken when it came to such situations.

She turned the TV off and rushed to the door, grabbing her back and coat in hand. She drove faster than before as she died to share those news with David, feeling that she was once again back in the "game". The "game" of solving mysteries and finally having a great story. One that hopefully everyone would believe.

She rushed inside the building, and up to the fourth floor. She opened the door abruptly, not feeling eager to knock. Just like in her dream, David was sitting on a chair, observing something through his microscope. Only this time he noticed her coming in and turned his head to face her.

April stopped when she was just some feet ahead of him and realized she was panting. David was staring at her questionably and waiting for her to protest. When she didn't, he offered her some water and waited no longer that a couple of seconds until she had drunk all of it. She put the glass on the table and finally started to breathe normally.

"Sorry… *pant*, I had been running…" she tried to explain herself.

"I can see that…" David noted awkwardly. "What is so important that made you run to here?" He questioned her semi-ironically while sitting on the edge of the table.

"I heard something in the news and I thought that you would want to know… Fifteen people committed suicide last night… FIFTEEN PEOPLE!" She exclaimed emphasizing the significance of her words. She threw her bag on the ground not caring about the dirt and dust that were all over place.

"A-Are you sure? Fifteen is too much… Maybe it was five or…" he tried to comment but she cut him off.

"No! It was fifteen! And do you think it has something to do with the depressions or is it just me?" she said raising her voice. She knew he had come to the same conclusion as her but felt the need to note this very detail herself.

"It has to…" He answered finally taking in all the information. "We have to run some tests on the patients. There has to be something that is affecting them. The situation is a lot more serious than I thought..." he said and anxiety started to form in his voice. He was not talking to her as much as he was talking to himself. Measuring all the possibilities and moves he had to make.

"What do we have to do first?" April asked while being on alert.

"W-We need to get permission from your father and a paper that justifies our reasons for wanting to run the tests. The doctors won't be very pleased…" he said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, let's go to…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as David's phone rang.

"Excuse me…" he said and motioned that he needed to take this. She was a little startled but nodded in agreement and waited as he walked out of the room to answer his phone.

April waited there impatiently for a little while. She wandered across the lab, picked up her handbag from the ground, swept the dirt that covered it and placed it on a half-rotten chair. She scanned the room for anything that needed screening or cleaning. Anything that would take her mind off the urge to eavesdrop. She heard a loud scream of fear from the other side of the door and that urge could no longer be held back. She stood up immediately and headed to the door. When she was only a few feet away, she stopped as she could clearly listen to the conversation on the phone.

"Are you serious?! Where are you now? I'm coming!" David screamed to the listener. His voice sounded irritated but mostly scared. April hesitated for a moment, considering that it might have been a personal matter, but the previous screams made her worried. She finally opened the door and caught David off guard.

When the door opened, he quickly turned his gaze to her and attempted to turn his phone off. His hands moved unevenly, not able to cooperate with him. In one failed attempt of turning his phone off, he switched the speakers on instead. It wasn't long until April heard the incoming voice and everything slowly started to kick in...

She felt cold sweat filling every inch of her body. Her knees started to tremble as she heard the voice coming from the speakers. "Donnie! Donnie! Are you there? Donnie!".

Donnie. The voice from the other line was calling his name. Donnie's name. Not David's. Suddenly her dream seemed more accurate. The faces got fused in one, the voices, the name. It was him. It was him all along.

She took one step back as her eyes widened in fear and anticipation of a believable excuse. Actually, a refusal. She couldn't bear the thought of him being Donnie. Donnie used to be her friend. And maybe more. He was her anchor and her genius problem solver. She had been through a lot of pain while trying to shut him out of her life for good. She had barely kept her heart from melting at the view of his pleading eyes, begging her to stay with him. Even after all these years, she could not forget how much pain she had caused to both of them. She couldn't bear her growing guilt.

"I- April, I can explain!" He shouted fearfully while finally turning his phone off. He tried to approach her but she pulled back with the look of betrayal filling her gaze. He didn't betray her. She betrayed herself. She did when she thought she didn't need him anymore. When after all those years she still craved for her turtles to come back, even if she refused to accept it, she did betray herself. And by that, she betrayed him.

"Donnie! You… How could you?" she said her voice breaking. She wanted to cry but she was filled with rage and her mind was blurred. Her thoughts were running rampant in her head "It was you all this time! You tricked me! How dare you fool me like that?". She shouted pointing at him. How could he come back after all those years. After everything she did to forget him, even unsuccessfully.

"I really can explain, if you calm down and let me!" he tried to convince her.

April knelt down and rested her head on the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and slowly placed her face in between. Donnie watched silently as he waited, eager to explain, for her approval.

She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. "I will let you but there are more important things going on!" she said taking back her determination. "Was that Leo on the phone?" She asked trying to change the subject. Her memories rushed to the other turtles. Leo, Raph and Mikey. She hadn't seen or heard from them since then, but she was able to recognise Leo's voice even with some minor changes in it due to time.

Her guilt almost made her forget the fact that in front of her was not a turtle, but a fully human grown up man. She wasn't sure how this was possible. But it was easy enough to believe that this was her Donnie. And her Donnie often achieved the impossible.

"Yes. Master Splinter is missing! He never leaves the lair. Something is definitely wrong." he filled her in with no change of his tone or expression. He obviously felt worried and once again betrayed from his beloved former-friend. He wasn't even mad to her. April felt terrible knowing that he thought he had done something wrong, that it was his mistake. But it was hers. She would do anything to fix that.

April fought with herself over the feelings of walking away and stop hurting the ones she loved, and offering her help now that it was needed. There, was Donnie trying to explain why he came back to her life, while April should be the one to try and explain why she left him in the first place. And now not only her mentor and teacher who had played a significant role in her life needed her help, but a lot of people in the city. No matter how hard she tried to forget her past, it kept coming back stronger than before. Her feeling was proven correct. Something was going terribly wrong. Her decision was instant and irrevocable.

"Let's go find Master Splinter!"

**A/N:** Obvious, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review, I will probably stop writing this story if it doesn't get much feedback so, do what you have to do! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


End file.
